User blog:CrystalDragon3568/Light of the World-Hints about the books
Hello! It's me, Crystal, the author of Light of the World! Now, I've posted what I have so far on the first book on a page called Book 1-The Dracon's Light. That's what the page is called. I'll put the link to get there at the bottom of this post. Now, I made this blog post so that I could give you guys little hints about the books. I'm going to give you a few hints so you can guess who the next four books are going to be about (I bet you've figgured Book 1 out already: ICE!). Here are some little details about who each of the books 2-5 are going to be about: Book 2- This dracon is a fierce and loyal friend to her friends, and would never aboundon them. She has been furious at the guardians many times, and they always say she talks back. Her attitude can get her in a lot of trouble sometimes. Book 3- This dracon is calm and relaxed, and is a pretty good fighter. He does what he's supposed to and doesn't argue. He just wants to be safe and wasn't ethusiastic about the idea to escape. Book 4- This dracon is the smarest of the bunch, and is described by Ice to 'bore them to death with lectures about his tribe and the prophecy, even tiny things like who should eat what'. He seems to be annoying in the first book but isn't that annoying in this book. Book 5- This dracon is the most happy, bright, and ethusiastic of the bunch. She doesn't care about how mean any dragon is and hates it when her friends or guardians argue. She always has a smile on her face and is described by the dracon of the second book as 'bright, cheery, and willing to do anything. She loved any animal and didn't like fights. She would always get up in a fight and yell for it to stop'. Hope that gave you some clues on who the other books are going to be about. Now, here are some other questions I will probably be asked late,r when I have at least two or three of the books done, that I'm going to answer. Have fun reading these! 1. Crystal! ARE WE GOING TO HAVE BOOKS ABOUT THE DRAGON'S IN THE SERIES PASTS???? A. YES, there will be. But not until WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY later until I'm donw with the fifth book. I have to write the books before I share them! 2. Is there going to be a Light of the World movie?? MAYBE. I might try to make one MYSELF with the help of some friends to post here, but that's unlikley. I'd probably just make an animation and post it to YouTube. 3. Can you give us previews of the books, PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE????? Maybe. I might! I'm going to make trailers for each of the books, so look for those. Now, I MIGHT make previews of the books (saying some sentances from in them, reading a tiny bit, etc.) and post them here + YouTube. I said MAYBE. THERE IS NO GARENTEE ABOUT THAT. 4. Are you going to keep making these books forever and ever??? Again, another MAYBE (There's quite a lot of those XD ). I DO NOT KNOW. I'll think about that. If my books get enough positive reports, than YES, I WILL! But I'm not sure about that. 5. WAIT, BEFORE YOU GO! WILL WE GET TO GET POSTERS OR PICTURES ABOUT THE CHARACTERS??????????????????? MAYBE! I'd have to draw them or make them on a computer. I'll have to think about that. OK, EXTRA STUFF!!!!!!! HERE IT IS!!!!: Link to the book: http://light-of-the-world.wikia.com/wiki/Book_1-The_Dracon's_Light OTHER STUFFS: Leave me a comment saying some questions and I'll try to answer them the best I can!!! Category:Blog posts